Story Time II
by luna shinigami
Summary: Historias de Terror Navideñas (hechas para traumar), diferentes parejas Yaoi. Favor leer las advertencias. (Regalos de navidad para aquellas que me leen al estilo Shinigami)
1. Chapter 1

Story Time II

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

:::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Voy a quitar la última advertencia de mis Fic, este Fic no tiene ni una gota de sangre hasta yo estoy sorprendida xd.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Ps. Es una compilación de Drabbles todos conectados entre si pero en desorden, se acaban el 31 de diciembre

[Revenge]

Se escucha de fondo la Hermosa canción navideña "Carol of de Bells", las luces navideñas brillan en todo su esplendor.

Mágicamente revoloteaban las hadas sobre el inmenso árbol de la mansión Potter- Weasley, la cena estaba servida, los regalos puestos estratégicamente en cada posición y los invitados comían con alegría el banquete.

Ginebra se mostraba como todo una dama, siendo la hermosa y cándida mujer del salvador del mundo mágico, sus uñas largas y bien cuidadas mostraban lo que era una verdadera dama.

Pronto sonaron las campanadas que traían el nacimiento del niño, todos se felicitaron y cambiaron regalos.

Harry tomo el suyo con algo de temor pero solo sonrió ante su extensa familia, viendo que Ginny se ausentaba un poco por un dolor de cabeza.

Harry sabía que pasaba. Ginny era su ama y él solo un fiel esclavo de sus deseos

No había ningún dolor de cabeza y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. O simplemente tal vez no quería.

Ginebra bajó las escaleras despacio del sótano con aquel fino taconeo, cadencioso a decir verdad y sonrió con algo parecido entre el desprecio y la excitación, se acerco a quien se hallaba atado y le beso los labios resecos, con frialdad uso un hechizo para que se destara y cayera al suelo con una fuerza ajena, haciendo un ruido seco.

-Vamos Dragón no me digas que estas cansado- dijo la pelirroja acariciando la piel desnuda y torturada de aquel hermoso hombre, acaricio sus caderas, jalo su cabello y rasguño su espalda mostrando la cadencia de la sangre.

El rubio Gimió de Dolor impuesto, sus manos estaban atadas con grilletes, sus piernas y tobillos, mientras sentía aquella lengua explorar su cuerpo, como si fuera una malicienta serpiente.

-No gimas Perra- le ordeno Ginny, desnudándose completamente mientras se colocaba un "strep On" un consolador con arnés, lo suficientemente grande para dañar al rubio, y asi lo quería, con suavidad acomodó el pene de goma y lo penetro causando un grito ahogado de aquel que era su prisionero.

Pero ni asi lo soltó, solo empezó a embestirlo con fuerza demoniaca, como si quisiera quebrarlo, agarro como pudo una corbata del potro de aquel calabozo, y lo enredo en el cuello de Draco asfixiando al rubio, que solo soltaba lagrimas al no poder sostener su respiración como era adecuado.

La pelirroja estaba exultante, poderosa, se sentía única y cuando ella llego al orgasmo, soltó a Draco como una muñeca vieja, sin importar la calidad en la que lo había dejado –_ Feliz navidad, Cariño, no te preocupes… Harry vendrá a darte Su regalo- _dijo jalando su cabello con fuerza, y luego estampándolo contra el frio suelo, se acomodo sus finas ropas y salió de allí tarareando "Jingle bells" después de todo era una buena navidad, como las últimas seis.

MAtane!

Go Back Bitch! Jajaja no mentiras, ¿recuerdan las mini historias sádicas de navidad del año pasado? Pues regresaron, de nuevo chicas, regalitos para ustedes por ser tan buenas lectoras, recuerden que pueden escoger las parejas que deseen, Uke y seme por favor especifíquenlo o yo hare de las mías.

Este fic es un regalo para Dragiola que me dio la idea, Junto con Anne Jie Jie :P, recuerden cupos limitados! Jajaja bye!

Aquí les dejo el link de los drabbles del año pasado para que se hagan una idea. . ?sid=38966

Estos drabbles son aparte de los de custodia.


	2. Castigo

Story Time II

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

:::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Recuerda es marca Shinigami, habrá violencia, Gore y demás, favor no entres si no os gusta la temática.

Atentamente Shinigami

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[Castigo]  
By Luna Shinigami  
For Rukia de Malfoy

La lengua de Sirius era implacable contra esa piel blanca, bien delineada, mientras sus largas y aristocráticas manos, jugaban con el cuerpo del mestizo, venido a menos de Snivellus.

El pobre gemía quedito al sentir como no solo mas naos de Black le sujetaban con fuerza y pertenencia, sino las manos casi garras del lobo, lo agarraban para sentarlo más fuertemente sobre su pene, como si deseara partirlo en dos y metérsele tan hondo que nadie más se lo pudiera sacar.

En aquel inmundo lugar, se podían ver las leves y tenues lucecitas de un árbol viejo, mientras la llama de la chimenea se extinguía.

El lobo aulló a la luna mientras se corría en ese cuerpo delgado y ajado y lo lanzaba como un bulto contra Black, que aun no se daba el festín adecuado con ese cuerpo; Sirius saco sus largos y afilados colmillos, mordiendo alguna parte más de la espalda del ex pocionista, que estaba surcada de largos cardenales.

Severus grito… no pudo hacer otra cosa, más que doblegar su dolor con gritos.

Fue acomodado entre las piernas del condenado eterno y penetrado sin consideración, si bien el miembro de Sirius no era igual de grande que el Lupin, era frio y tieso como un pedazo de hielo… uno que rasgaba su interior con una fuerza animal, brutal.

-Hazme espacio- ordeno el lobo a su amigo/enemigo.

-No- rogo Severus, pero fue acallado por un beso salvaje por parte de ambas criaturas, ambas salivas se mesclaron con la suya, mostrándole la supremacía absoluta sobre su cuerpo mortal.

No tardaron ambos cuerpos en moverse con fuerza sobre el ajeno, compenetrándose dentro de aquel pequeño ser que les pertenecía, y que antes no habían podido darse cuenta.

Lo besaron, lo marcaron, lo mordieron, gruñeron, dentro de él. Black con sus ojos blancos y mirada hipnótica, con aquel mesmerismo vampírico, las uñas largas y fuertes capaces de destajar un ser humano.

Lupin con las garras animales fuera, con unos colmillos licántropos asomándose dispares en esa boca y salivando más de lo necesario, pero con la fuerza bruta y absoluta de poder partir un vampiro a la mitad.

NO tardaron mucho parea llenarle, para reclamarlo como parte de si, parte de ellos, de dos criaturas oscuras.

Luego todo ceso para Severus, que parecía un muñeco usado, sintió como ambos salían de su cuerpo usado- Feliz navidad-. Dijo el lobo orinando su rostro y parte de su cuerpo haciendo escocer sus heridas

-Y prospero año nuevo- dijo el vampiro imitando al lobo.

Severus cerró los ojos y lloro de la humillación ante puesta, aquella por haber elegido el bando perdedor en la guerra, y por si fuera poco, ser la pareja de un lobo y el cáliz de un vampiro…

-Fe..liz… na… vidad…. Am..os- susurro mirando con intensidad las lucecitas de navidad

Matane!

AUn estan a tiempo para pedir sus drabbles JOJOJOJO


	3. Sumision

Story Time II

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

:::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Recuerda es marca Shinigami, habrá violencia, Gore y demás, favor no entres si no os gusta la temática.

Atentamente Shinigami

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[Sumisión]  
By Luna Shinigami  
For Ross Potter

La lengua rosada lamía sus botas con candencia, como si supiera que estaba hecho y dedicado para eso, para servirle, como un vil esclavo.

Sonrió de manera macabra, golpeando con su fusta el rostro ajeno – Detente perra- le miro- ¿tan necesitado estas de esto? Potter- le escupió con sarcasmo, mientras su bota de cuero pasaba por encima de los genitales cubiertos del moreno, que gimió con masoquismo, al sentir la dura suela contra su miembro atado, sin poder siquiera correrse a gusto, sin que su amo lo deseara – eres una puta Potter… menos que eso- dijo golpeando su rostro- termina de lamer mis botas y luego quiero que me lamas los pies hasta que te sangre la lengua- le ordeno.

Y Harry no pudo estar más feliz con aquella orden que le daba su señor rubio, su amo de ojos de mercurio, de aquel hombre que a pesar de estarle lamiendo las botas y próximamente sus adorados pies, estaba tan lejano como las mismas estrellas.

Descalzo al rubio y beso sus pies con tanta devoción como la de un peregrino, como quien da las plegarias a un santo, luego lamio, uso su sucia lengua, para tocar los santos y divinos pies de su amo sangre pura.

El rubio gimió quedo y muy poco ante la devoción de Harry, ante su sumisión, siendo lo que siempre debió ser, una perra a su servicio, después de haberle humillado toda su vida.

Cuando se aburrió de la lengua de Potter le dio una patada justo en su prominente abdomen – chúpamela…- le ordeno bajándose la bragueta – toma tu regalo de navidad..Mi querido _Harry la Perra Potter_-

Harry no pudo estar más agradecido y bendecido por tan delicioso regalo, y chupo con fuerza y devoción innatas, movió sus manos por todo aquel mástil de belleza, venoso y delicioso, único y era de su amo, de su dueño, del hombre al cual le había entregado su corazón y su vida.

No tardo mucho para que Draco se corriera en aquella voluminosa boca que había sido tallada por los santos, y solo para dar placer.

El semen caía por su barbilla y recibió otro golpe más- Gracias amo.. Feliz navidad- dijo mirándole Harry con anhelo.

Draco se levanto acomodando sus ropas y miro lo ínfimo que se veía Potter, con el cabello sucio, desnudo y con un collar de perro en su cuello, también con la inmensa barriga que anunciaba el nacimiento de su tercer hijo.

Le dejo allí, mientras salía a su mansión donde lo recibía su bella esposa, su hermoso Scorpius y su inteligente James, quien sabe y esta vez, Potter hiciera las cosas bien y le diera una niña.

Matane!

Conste estos drabbles los piden sus mentecitas cochambrosas JOJO


	4. Mazmorra

Story Time II

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

:::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Recuerda es marca Shinigami, habrá violencia, Gore y demás, favor no entres si no os gusta la temática.

Atentamente Shinigami

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[Mazmorra]  
By Luna Shinigami  
For Ross_rice

Gimió por quinta vez, al sentir aquel instrumento en la boca, un miembro que no se cansaba de entrar y salir de aquella boca, que en otrora fue usada para soltar insultos como dagas y en la actualidad solo debía abrirse para dar placer.

-Abre más… Malfoy-le ordeno aquel muchacho pelirrojo- para eso sirve tu lengua más que para destilar veneno- Lucius alzo su mirada azulina, viendo como aquel chico del pendiente de Dragón le jodía la boca con fuerza mientras el del tatuaje del Dragón se movía en su interior con fuerza.

Jamás había sido penetrado antes de la guerra, pero cometió un grave error que ahora pagaba con creces, había tomado, en una perpetración de los Mortifagos, al tercer hijo de los Weasley.

Cuando gano la luz, todos los hermanos de aquel muchachito, pidieron la cabeza y su cuerpo, cosa que el maldito salvador no había negado, y ahora estando en la casa de los Weasley, era el juguete sexual de todos los hermanos pelirrojos y una que otra vez del patriarca del clan Malfoy.

Escucho pasos pequeños y pensó que era la bruja sádica de Ginny Weasley, pero pudo ver fue al autista muchachito pelirrojo, al menos le había quedado la satisfacción de que el mocoso no sería igual nunca.

El mayor de los Weasley termino en su boca y mancho su rostro aunque adusto y adulto, bello de su semen y se limpio para subir en sus piernas al chiquillo, mirando la macara escena donde era vejando por el segundo de ellos, hasta que el domador de Dragones termino dentro del rubio aristócrata.

-Quiero…- susurro Percy luego de cuatro años sin hablar… se podía ver la emoción de los pelirrojos que con su algarabía… hicieron una pequeña reunión en torno al tercero,- quiero… un… bebe… de él- alzo su larga mano, señalando a Lucius – Mu…chos…be… bes- apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Bill.

Lucius rengueo hacia atrás, moviendo sus cadenas que aprisionaban sus manos y tobillos, el sonido grueso y duro de aquellos artilugios, eran la confirmación de la sentencia, en la cual Percibal había sido juez y jurado.

Porque sus verdugos serian sus hermanos. Fred rio macabramente – Claro Perce… Lucius Malfoy tendrá todos los hijos que tu desees- le aseguro besando la mano – vamos esta será una buena navidad… y tu veras…-

-Se los hacemos- terminó la frase George mirando cruelmente a Lucius y el aristócrata sabría que es dolor, aun más acentuado de ahora en adelante-

-Sera tu regalo de Navidad Perce- dijo Ginny, cuando Bill lo dejo a su lado, viendo como todos sus hermosos hermanos se desnudaban, para tomara Lucius Malfoy-

Matane!

No pude evitar meter a los Weasley T_T perdón.. es que amo demasiado a Percy *o* estaré subiendo los demás regalos en el torno del día


End file.
